Sick Chip 2 (Revenge)
by littlepiggy27
Summary: After Chase got a little better, his family assumes he's well enough to go out on his own, But what if something happens. READ AND FIND OUT. ( Sequel to Sick chip, READ SICK CHIP FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THIS SEQUEL!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chase's POV**_

I woke up in my capsule felling weird in side. I thought that I was better, or something like that. I got out and felt dizzy.

I can't be sick AGAIN. Oh, right, I don't think that they fix my chip. I just want to go back to school. Gladly today is a school day. I coughed a little.

Then I headed up stairs. I saw Adam, Bree and Leo all at the table with Mr. Davenport in the living room watching TV. I sat in the living room with him. To avoid my siblings.

''Hey Chase, how are you feeling?'' Mr. Davenport asked looking t me. ''Umm, I-.'' I did't want to lie. But I had know choice. ''I feel better, much better, thanks.'' I lied.

He looked at me in worry. ''Son? are you sure you're feeling okay?'' He asked. I nodded. ''Yeah dad, I feel,fine.'' I lied AGAIN. He sighed. ''Okay, well, maybe I should keep you home today, you know just in case.'' He said then got up I grabbed him by the hand and pulled it to me. ''No!'' I said. He looked at me. ''I mean, No, I want to go to school, please.'' I begged. He sighed. Then knelled down. ''Fine,but know this? If anything, goes wrong, ANYTHING, you pick up that phone and call, or get you sibling, you gt me?'' He said. I nodded. ''Good.'' He walked away.

Hey kids listen, I need you guys to WATCH him, alright, make sure that he's okay.'' I heard Mr. Davenport said to them. They nodded. ''Alright, go to school'' He said, then we headed off.

I headed in the school building feeling sick. I walked to my locker and held my stomach.

Leo's pov

Adam, Bree and I hid behind some guys. ''He's headed to his locker, Copy.'' I said. Bree looked at me. ''Dude, we're right beside you.'' She whispered.

''Oh.'' I replied.

''Guys he's clutching his stomach.'' Adam said.

''What?'' Bree said.

''Come on.'' She said.

''Wait Bree No.'' I said.

Then we headed over to Chase. ''We saw that.'' Bree said. Chase looked at us in a scared face. ''Hey? are you okay?''I asked, looking at Chase. ''Um, yeah, I feel fine, why?'' He replied. ''Because we saw you clutching your stomach.'' Adam said. ''What? know I wasn't.'' He lied. ''Oh really.'' I said.

''Yeah, really.'' He said. ''Okay.'' I said then we walked away leaving Chase.

_**Chase's Pov**_

I clutched my stomach again and I dropped my books on the floor. Uh on, my stomach is cramping up again. I fell sick. I ran to the boys bathroom. And went to the big stall, I waited to be sick.

I didn't though. I walked out of the bathroom and headed to my class.

I started to cough a little. My stomach was hurting. I can't wait for school to be over.

I walked in my class. I sat down. I did my work.

But I fell asleep. ''Mr!Davenport wake up!?'' My teacher asked then I lifted my headed up. They gasped. ''What?'' I asked looking at my class mates. ''Are you okay.'' A girl in my class said next to me.

I nodded. ''No you're not, here let me get your brother and sister.'' The girl said, I panicked in the inside. ''Here, I'll come with''A boy said in my class. ''No!'' I sat up.

''What? why?'' They asked. ''Um, because, I.'' I stuttered. ''Where getting your siblings.'' The girl said then they both went out the door. I followed.

Then I felt week again. I was at the door way and then they looked at me. ''Chase Davenport get in this room.'' My teacher said. But I didn't I stood at the door way. I looked at my class mates who was looking at me. ''Are you feeling okay?'' my teacher asked . I shook my head. Then he ran to me. I fell on the floor then my class mates rushed to my side. a

I heard my siblings coming down the hall with my other class mates. They saw me and rushed. ''Oh my god I knew you were still sick.'' Bree said. I started to drift off.

''Adam call Mr. Davenport now.'' Bree said. Then Adam got up quickly and ran down stairs. ''Get Mr. Davenport please it hurts.'' I cried. ''Shhh, everything's gonna be okay.'' ''No.'' I cried. Adam came back. ''Adam that was fast.'' Bree said. ''I know, how's Chase?'' He asked. ''Not good.'' Bree replied. Then I fell in to darkness.

_**Hey guys how was that, I hope you liked it, this isn't really all for ''Sick Chip'' You still have to read more, lol, XD, ANYWAYS, I'll see you guys later**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chase's POV**_

I woke up in a room. I felt lightheaded and dizzy, and I had a headache too. I sat up wondering how I got here.

''Adam, Bree, Leo!'' I shouted. But my throat was a little sour. I coughed a little. Then the door opened.

''Douglas?'' I start.

''Yeah.'' He replied.

''Where is Adam Bree And Leo?'' I asked. The're down stairs, With Donald and Tasha talking to a doctor.'' He explained.

''Doctor?'' I asked. He walked towards me.

''What is the doctor doing here?'' I crocked. He smiled a little, sitting on the bed, laying me back down.

''Nevermind that.'' He said.

''You get some rest.'' He said. I sat back up.

''But I'm not tired.'' I replied.

''I don't care if you're tired or not son, you need to rest.'' He said, pushing me back down.

''But-''

''No buts, now go to sleep.'' He said. Then he walked out the door. I fell a sleep.

I woke up within an hour later looking at the door. Then I looked at the window, it was raining dark, and cold out. I sneezed. I heard the door open, It was Mr. Davenport, Adam, and the other walking in. Mr. Davenport sat on the bed and so did Adam and Bree and Tasha.

''Hey sweetie, are you okay, how are you feeling?'' Tasha asked.I didn't answer.

''Hey.'' Mr. Davenport said.

''What's wrong?'' he asked. Then it thunder so loud I jumped up and grabbed Mr. Davenport's shirt and I looked at him and They looked at me.

''Buddy it's just thunder.'' Mr. Davenport said, in worry. I let go of his shirt.

''Sorry.'' I crocked.

''Were you feeling sick this morning?'' Mr Davenport asked. I laid down and I nodded.

''Why didn't you tell us?' He asked. I struggled my shoulders

''Do you have a headache?'' Mr. Davenport asked. I nodded. I clutched my stomach in pain. They looked my stomach then back up to me.

''Does it hurt?'' Mr. Davenport said. I nodded in pain. He checked my fever and then Douglas grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth.

''He's a little warmer than I thought.'' Mr. Davenport said taking it off. Then The thermometer beeped. Then Tasha took it out and they looked at it, they shook there heads.

''What...?'' I asked with a tear.

''Nothing sweetie.'' Tasha said.

I nodded, not caring a bit. I started to whimper and coughed a little. I sat up and coughed a lot.

''Are you okay.'' Mr. Davenport asked in concerned. I nodded and laid back down. I closed my eyes and ended up falling to sleep.

5 hours later I woke up. It was in the middle of the night and I was coughing. I felt really ot so I uncovered me and threw them on the floor. I got up and opened the door. No one was there. Every light was off. I closed the door and hopped in bed. I sighed. I closed my eyes and fell deeply in to sleep.

I woke up feeling really cold in the morning. I covered my self up and felt my stomach hurting when I got up. I burped, but didn't feel good, and didn't sound to good either. I whimpered. I heard talking outside of my door. I assumed it was Douglas and Mr. Davenport.

''Dad!'' I shouted, but barely. I heard the door open.

''What, what's wrong?'' Douglas asked calmly,

''Nothing, I just don't feel that great.'' I said clutching my stomach. They walked in. Mr. Davenport puts a hand on my forehead, and cheek.

''He's burning up.'' He said, letting go. Then Douglas grabbed the thermometer that was on the noght stand beside the bed. Then he stuck it in my mouth. We waiting, and waited, and waited. Then It beeped. Then he took it out. They sighed.

''What?'' I asked.

''Nothing buddy.'' Mr. Davenport said. I didn't even know what my temperature was They wouldn't even show me. I sighed, I was too tired and sick to become mad.

''Mr. Davenport.'' I start.

''Yes buddy.'' He replied.

''Do we have any medicine or something?'' I asked.

''Um, I think so, hold on, let me check.'' He walked down stairs and came back up with some pink stuff.

''What's that?'' I asked in a gross way.

''Medicine, What?'' He asked.

''No reason.'' I replied. Then he poured it in spoon and shoved it in my mouth. I swallowed.

''Are you okay?'' Douglas asked sitting down. I nodded.

'''Yeah, I'm fine.'' I replied.

''Okay, well if yo need us, come and get us, yo got it?'' Douglas asked. I nodded.

''Are you sure?'' Mr. Davenport said. I nodded. Then they looked at each other.

''Okay.'' Mr. Davenport said then got up then left. I sighed and fell back to sleep.

_**Hey guys how was that, I hope you enjoyed it, so, yeah. sorry I haven't updated in a long time, see ya later...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chase's POV**_

I woke up to the sounds of thunder and rain. I sat up and felt my head hurting. I got out of bed and headed down stairs. I see no one was home. I whimpered in pain a little. I started to feel faint.

I went back up stairs and I got back in bed. My stomach started to cramp up. I clutched it and whined. Then Eddie showed up.

''Hellooo.''He said. Annoying.I laid back down.

''Go away Eddie '' I said.

''Yehsh, someone woke up on WRONG side of the bed.'' I threw something at Eddies screen. He went away. I sighed. Then I heard someone down stairs.

I was hopping it was Mr. Davenport.

I sat up. Threw my shoes on and grabbed some clothes on. I walked out the bedroom door and slowly walked down stairs.

''Hello, Mr. Davenport are you their?'' I heard someone in the kitchen.

But no one was their. Unless of course someone was hiding.

I walked in the kitchen. I found a not. I picked it up and opened it. All it said was...'Revenge'. The lights cut off. I grasped, I dropped the note and fell on the floor. I turned around and saw a guy quickly covered my mouth and stuffed me in a bag, my phone fell on the floor.

''Hey.'' I tried to say. But the guy in black put something to cover my mouth.

I fell in to darkness.

_**Davenports POV**_

Douglas, Tasha,the kids and I were all in the lab talking, and trying to figure out how to fix Chase's chip.

I sighed.

''Well, there's nothing we could do.'' I said.

''Yeah.'' Douglas agreed.

''Well, Then I guess we can, go up stairs, forget about this hole thing.'' Tasha said. Douglas and I nodded. We then headed up stairs.

''I guess I should go up and check if Chase is okay.'' I said.

''I'll go with.'' Douglas said. Then we headed up stairs.

_**Leo's POV**_

After Big D and Douglas went up stairs. I found a note on the floor.

''Hey, look a note.'' I announced. I grabbed the note and opened it.

''What does it say Leo?'' My mom asked.

''It says...'Revenge.'' I looked at them. They looked surprised. Then Big D and Douglas ran down.

''Guys!, the're's a problem.'' Douglas said.

''We know.'' He looked at us in confused.

''Huh.'' Douglas said.

''There's a note.'' I said. Big D grabbed the note from my hand.

''Revenge? why does it say, 'Revenge' on here?'' Big D asked.

''I don't know, but I think I know who did this'' I replied.

''Yeah, me too.'' Big D said.

''Krane.'' Big D and I said. Bree stepped up.

''Why Krane?'' She asked. ''Yeah I thought Krane was locked up.'' Adam added.

''He was, but some how he escaped.'' Big D answered.

''Yeah, for revenge.'' Douglas said. Big D and all of us looked at Douglas like if someone said something smart.

''Alright in the lab,Douglas and I will have to track him.'' We all headed to the lab. Big D and Douglas headed over to the computer. We all stood back.

_**Douglas POV**_

''You know, Donnie, His cip still has a virus on,it might not work.'' I said.

''Oh it will, even if his chip has a virus on it.'' I replied, trying to track him.''

''Okay, but don't say I, told, you so.''

''HA! I knew it.'' Donald said, with excitement. Bree supper speed over to us.

''Did you find him?'' She asked.

''Yes I did.'' Donald said.

''Yes!, Guys they found Chase.'' Bree said, then they rushed towards us.

''Really where?'' Adam asked.

''In a cave near a waterfall.'' Donald explained.

''A waterfall.'' The kids said. ''Yeah, a waterfall.'' Donald said.

''Where is this, waterfall exactly?'' Bree asked.

''Um, well...I don't really know.'' Donald said.

''What!?'' The kids shouted.

''Okay, don't worry, We will find him.'' Donnie soothed.

''Okay.'' Bree said.

''Alright, Bree I want you to supper speed us to Chase, can you handle that?'' Donald asked.

''Have you met me.'' She said.

''Good.'' Donald said.

''Alright Adam, Bree, mission suits, Now!'' Donald said.

''This is a mission for all of you''

After they got there mission suits on we headed towards Bree.

''Alright hop on, and be careful!'' Donald said

Tasha stayed home in case we came back. Oh who am I kidding, of course we're coming back. I hope!

We went out.

_**Hey guys, How was that? sorry I haven't updated in a long time, But I did. So, Feel fee to review, and, I'll catch ya later on the next chapter. Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chases POV**_

I woke up from a bad headache. I looked at around a little and my neck started hurting where my chip is.

I heard someone coming. I tried to struggle out, but I was tied down to a strange bed. More like a big table desk. I started to cough. Then I heard Krane walking towards me.

''What do you want? Krane.'' Krane laughed.

''You'll see.'' He answered. Krane walked over to his work place. I tried to struggle out. But I was too week.

''Krane, let me go.'' Krane laughed.

''Never!'' Krane shouted pulling a big lever that connected to me. I looked at my body and it started to electrocuted me a little, but not enough for it to kill me. Then it stopped. Krane walked towards me.

''What did you do?'' I asked.

''Oh, nothing.'' Krane then laughed.

''Krane-'' I got cut off by him opening my mouth.

''Quiet.'' Krane said. He put something to hold my mouth like a little mettle thing. Then he grabbed a random bottle with some liquid stuff. He poured the liquid down my throat. I nearly threw up. Then he was done. He pulled the thing off that was holding my mouth.

''What did you do!?'' I asked.

''You'll see.'' He replied in a scary way. I started to feel week. my vision was blurry. He walked towards me. I started to doze off. I heard his evil laugh. I fell in to sleep rest.

_**Mr Davenports POV**_

I was driving down the road and the car was acting stupid.

''Come on, come on!'' I said, pushing the gas peddle.

''What's wrong?'' Douglas asked.

''stupid car.'' I replied. Douglas sighed.

''Let me try.'' Douglas said, the he grabbed the wheel.

''No! Douglas stop! there are kids in the car.'' I said. then he stopped. He sighed.

''Fine, I was trying to help.''

''You were trying to kill us.'' I replied. Then we all sighed.

''Are we there yet?'' Adam asked.

''No!.'' Douglas and I said. Adam sighed.

''This is useless, we're never gonna find him.'' Douglas said.

''Douglas, we're gonna find Chase.''

''Not with you driving.''

''Do you wanna drive?!'' I said It stayed quiet.

''Stop sign.'' Douglas said.

''Douglas, if there was a stop sign, I would know.'' I said. Then we heard sirens. I looked at me window, and so did Douglas and Adam And Bree, Leo looked confused.

''Awww! great, now what.'' I said.

''pull over.'' Douglas said. I pulled over.

_**Chase's POV**_

I woke up from Krane sawing a knife through my neck where my chip is. What is he doing?! I wanted to scream, but I was too week.. My vision started getting blurry. I felt numb. I couldn't feel anything. I felt cold. Next thing I knew. I was out. Was I dead, Well I know one thing. I did not see my body laying there cold. All I saw was the things around me. Then I was awake.

''What, did, you, do.'' I fell in to darkness.

_**Hey Guys! How was that!? I hope you liked it. Sorry I haven't been updating in a long time, But I'll see you guys later**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chase's pov**_

I woke up with weir's attached to my body. I felt sicker than ever before. Then I watched Krane take the weirs of me.

What did he do to me? Everything hurts.

''Krane, let, me go.'' I said, shoortless out of breath. He shined the light on my eyes.

Then we heard something. Krane went to go see who it was. Then after he had left. I heard someone whisper.

''Chase!'' I heard a girl whisper. I looked to my side and Bree was right their.

''Bree!'' I shouted but painfully.

''Shhh, it's okay, we're gonna get you out.'' She whispered. Then Adam came around.

''Adam!'' I shouted but painfully again.

''Shhh.'' Bree whispered to me and looked at Adam.

''Adam now.'' Bree whispered loudly. Then Adam destroyed the machine. It was a bit loud. Then Adam and Bree got me out.

''Lets go. Krane will be back any second.'' Bree said. Then she super speed us out, but then Krane came back as we were still in there. I gulped. Krane used his bionics to blast Adam and Bree. I fell.

''Nooo!'' I shouted they were unconscious. I started to get dizzy. Then I saw Douglas Mr. Davenport and Leo all at the door way. There eyes widen.

''Chase!'' They all said.

''Adam, Bree!'' They said. They then ran.I just laid they week. They took care of Krane. Then Leo rushed to me.

''Chase, can you hear me.'' Leo said. Then Leo looked at Adam and Bree.

''Adam, Bree.'' Leo said. Then he tried to Wake them. Adam woke up and so did Bree.

''What happened?'' Adam said.

''What? oh my god Chase, No'' Bree said as they crawled over to me. It suddenly got a little quiet.

''Mr. Davenport Douglas!'' Bree shouted.

''Oh my god. Chase stay with us, please.'' I heard Mr. Davenport said. I started to doze off again.

''No!'' Douglas said. Then I fell in to darkness.

* * *

I woke up in a bed. I had blankets on me and I saw a glass of water beside me. What just happened? I saw the door open. It was Bree, Adam, Leo, Tasha, Douglas and Mr. Davenport. They walked towards me.

''Hey.'' I croaked. They smiled with tears.

''Hey.'' Mr. Davenport whispered. I smiled with a tear. They sat on the bed next to me.

''How do you feel?'' Davenport asked.

''Pretty good.'' I replied. Davenport put a hand on my forehead.

''You are a little warm.'' I smiled. Then I frowned.

''What's wrong.'' Davenport asked. I uncovered the blankets.

''You know how Adam destroyed the machine.'' I said.

''Yeah why it was hooked up to you.'' Adam answered.

''Bree un hooked the weirs off me.'' I said. Bree nodded.

''Krane gave me something.''

''Like what?'' Leo asked.

''I think we're fixing to find out.'' I said. I grabbed the trash can and I threw up in it.

''Are you okay?''They all said. I spat.

''Yeah, I'm fine. I'm done.'' I said they looked in side.

''Why is it blue.'' Leo asked.

''That was the stuff he gave me.''

''feel better now?'' Davenport asked.

''Yeah, much better.''

''So, are you ready to go back tp school. or what?'' Bree asked.

''Yeah.'' I smiled.

''So now what?'' Leo asked.

''Well, I should take his temperature to make sure that everything is alright.'' Douglas said, then grabbed it and put in my mouth. A minute, it beeped. they looked at it. ''Well its gone down a hole lt.'' Douglas said.

''You're normal.'' Davenport said.

''Do you feel sick at all?' Davenport asked.

''No.'' I smiled. ''Are you sure?'' Douglas asked.

''Yes.''

''Okay.'' They said.

''you have school, are you sure you're up for it?'' Davenport asked.

''Mr. Davenport I'll be fine.''

''Okay.'' They said.

''Good night.''' Douglas, and Davenport said.

''Goodnight.'' I said they kissed me goodnight... I'm finally feeling better.

''This is great.'' Leo said.

''Yeah it is.'' I replied.

''Hey what if everyone starts to ask questions?'' Leo asked.

''Well we're gonna have to figure out something.'' Bree said.

''Hey this will be a great story tell everyone at school.'' Adam said.

''NO!'' We all said.

_**THE END .**_

_**Hey guys, how was that. I hope you liked it! sorry this is the end of the enjoyed it. bye**_


End file.
